$-\dfrac{6}{3} - \dfrac{2}{5} = {?}$
Answer: $ = - {\dfrac{6 \times 5}{3 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{5 \times 3}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{30}{15}} - {\dfrac{6}{15}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{30} - {6}}{15} $ $ = -\dfrac{36}{15}$